Sebastian Blood IX (New Earth)
:"Raven will be a doorway that will bring salvation to this wretched world." ::--'Brother Blood' Real Name: Sebastian Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases __TOC__ Status Occupation: High Priest of the Church of Blood Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Married (though not officially recognized) Group Affiliation: Church of Blood Base of Operations: San Francisco and Los Angeles, California Origin Sebastian was the ninth individual to assume the name of Brother Blood. As demanded by eight generations of tradition, whoever holds such a title is recognized as the High Priest of the Church of Blood and an emissary to the demonic entity known as Trigon. Due to a seven-hundred year old curse, an individual can only achieve the title of Brother Blood through an act of patricide. There is no formal observation of ascendance, and the child of the High Priest can murder his father and assume his rank at a time of his own choosing. While still a teenager, Sebastian stabbed his father to death, after the latter's failed attempt to take over the Slab and abduct a million infants. He dumped Blood's body into the river and assumed the mantle of Brother Blood. By rite of ascendance, Sebastian took control of the Church of Blood commanding loyalty from legions of loyal followers. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Place of Death: Los Angeles, California Known Relatives: Brother Blood (8 generations of paternal heritage); Raven (wife, not officially recognized); Trigon (father-in-law) First Appearance: Outsiders (Volume 3) #6 Final Appearance: Teen Titans (Volume 3) #31 History Garbing himself in the vestments of his father, the new Brother Blood embarked upon a bold plan to solidify the mystical power of the Church of Blood. He instructed his cultists to seek out and abduct Raven, the half-human daughter of their lord, Trigon. The Church of Blood hunted Raven down and brought the weakened girl to one of their underground domains. Blood declared that Raven was to be his new sister-bride and consummated the pact by literally biting the Chakra gemstone off Raven's forehead and swallowing it. Through Raven, Blood intended to sire a child stronger than any that has ever arisen throughout the Church’s history. Together, they were to cleanse the Earth of all non-believers and achieve total global control of the planet. The dark and powerful side of Raven's soul, reacted adversely to her imprisonment. Her soul-self splintered and expanded outward across the San Francisco Bay area. For miles around, people began to fall into a hypnotic daze, endlessly chanting, "Raven belongs to Brother Blood". Raven's former allies the Teen Titans sought her out and located her at Blood's sanctuary. Unlike his predecessors, Sebastian took an active role in the Church's ambitions. Not content to merely order his cultists to fight the Titans, Blood himself engaged in battle and began savagely attacking them. He latched onto Superboy and sank his teeth into the hero's arm, drinking some of his blood. Like a living vampire, Sebastian's strength increased with the infusion of blood and he became even more powerful. He managed to briefly overcome the Titans, but Robin (aided by Deathstroke and Ravager), managed to distract Brother Blood by driving a Batarang into his helmet. Blood grabbed Raven and escaped through the tunnels until he reached the surface. Sebastian quickly conducted a ritual to finalize his marriage to Raven in accordance to centuries' worth of prophecy. With Raven firmly under his control, Blood used her soul-self to open a doorway to the eighth plane of Hell, releasing a horde of flying demons. The demons began slaughtering anyone (even cultists) who was not a true believer in the path of Blood. The Titan known as Beast Boy transformed into an Earthworm and entered Brother Blood's mouth. Directing himself towards his stomach, he recovered Raven's Chakra stone and forced Blood to regurgitate both the stone and himself. With Raven now under full control of her powers, she enveloped Brother Blood in her soul-self, transporting him to the eighth plane of Hell. Even in Hell, Brother Blood struggled to find a way to return to Earth and reclaim his title. As luck would have it, the unfettered spirit of vengeance known as the Spectre widened the breach between the lands of the living and the lands of the dead. Brother Blood discovered the late mystic adventurer known as Kid Eternity and chained him to the gates of the afterlife. Taking control of Eternity’s powers, he entered the gates and reappeared on Earth. Brother Blood commanded massive hordes of demons, instructing them to wreak havoc across the Los Angeles area. Once again, the Teen Titans answered the call of duty and fought Sebastian's forces. Brother Blood summoned the animated corpses of several dead Titans including Omen, Phantasm, Kole, Hawk and Dove. He instructed them to go forth and slay the Teen Titans. While the demons razed the City of Angels, Brother Blood traveled to Titans Tower where he encountered Raven. He brutally attacked her, biting into her shoulder. Beast Boy intervened and saved Raven’s life. Blood temporarily escaped. Raven recognized that the only way to stop Blood's reign of terror was to seal the dimensional gateway to the afterlife. Beast Boy and she entered the dimensional plane and freed Kid Eternity from the gates of the afterlife. Grateful for their help, Eternity agreed to assist them in taking down Brother Blood. They returned to Earth and squared off with Blood in the streets of Los Angeles. Kid Eternity used his ability to summon the dead to resurrect the bodies of all eight previous generations of Brother Blood. The Blood family descended upon Sebastian and destroyed him. With Sebastian dead, all of his effects ceased and his demon agents returned to Hell. Characteristics Height: 5'4" Weight: 140 lbs (58.967 kg) Eyes: Red Hair: White Skin: Brother Blood is an albino Unusual Features: Brother Blood has sharpened incisors. Powers Known Powers: Brother Blood possessed the ability to enhance his own strength and vitality to superhuman levels by consuming the blood of others. His teeth and jaws were exceptionally strong, enabling him to bite through solid steel and even Kryptonian muscle tissue. Known Abilities: Brother Blood was a charismatic leader that managed to curry the loyalty of hundreds of cultists despite his youth. Strength Level: In a normal physical state, Brother Blood possessed the strength level of an average fourteen-year-old male child. His strength level increased exponentially upon consuming human blood. Miscellaneous Equipment: Brother Blood once used Raven's Chakra to open the gates to Hell. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes *The concept of Brother Blood was originally created by writer, Marv Wolfman. The current incarnation of Blood was expanded upon by Judd Winick and Geoff Johns. *Brother Blood's marriage to Raven is not legally recognized on the planet Earth. *Although presently deceased, it is likely that Brother Blood's spirit will discover a way to return to life. Trivia *Sebastian is named after the Christian priest who became the first High Priest of the Church of Blood in the 12th Century Recommended Readings *Outsiders (Volume 3) #6 *Teen Titans (Volume 3) #9 *Teen Titans (Volume 3) #10 *Teen Titans (Volume 3) #11 *Teen Titans (Volume 3) #12 *Teen Titans (Volume 3) #29 *Teen Titans (Volume 3) #30 *Teen Titans (Volume 3) #31 Related Articles *Bible of Blood *Brother Blood *Church of Blood *Dove (Don Hall) *Hawk (Hank Hall) *Kole *Omen (Lilith Clay) *Phantasm *Raven *Raven's Chakra *Teen Titans *Trigon External Links *''Brother Blood biography page at Titans Tower'' *''Brother Blood biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe'' References *Teen Titans/Outsiders Secret Files and Origins (2005) ---- Category:Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Modern Category:White Hair